


Секретная миссия по противодействию терроризму

by Minty_February, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Higher Education, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Источник вдохновения: https://twitter.com/Ok_lahoma/status/1330246219189395458?s=20
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Секретная миссия по противодействию терроризму

Жизнь Нила и так была беспросветно дерьмовой, а тут ещё и раздался звонок в криминально ранние для воскресенья семь часов утра.  
Нил протер глаза, с трудом выдохнул и поморщился от головной боли. Нет, вчера он не пил, но уснул только ближе к пяти, нервно обновляя мессенджер Фейсбука (будто тот и без того не был настроен на громкие оповещения).  
Даже сейчас, когда он проверял время визита нежданного гостя, первым делом зацепился взглядом за единичку напротив синего конверта мессенджера. Сердце сжалось – но только на секунду, ведь это всего лишь однокурсник спрашивал про параграфы в учебнике. В Гугле его забанили, что ли? И как только он оказался в аспирантуре с такими умственными способностями?  
Звонок настойчиво повторился, и Нил, зевая и щурясь, влез в изношенные тапочки, путешествующие с ним из одной квартиры в другую. Возраст надетой на нём любимой клетчатой пижамы, впрочем, тоже уже подходил к первому юбилею, но как иначе выжить на скромные доходы аспиранта?  
К звонку добавился стук. Два длинных, два коротких. За дверью явно ждали не религиозные сектанты, попутавшие день с ночью и ранним утром желающие поговорить о наказании за грехи. Нил, зябко ёжась в рукава теплой пижамы, не переставая проклинать лондонский климат, подошёл ко входу в квартиру и резко дернул дверь.  
Перед ним стоял невысокий, крепко сбитый мужчина в камуфляже и с чёрным футляром за спиной.  
Нил начал судорожно вспоминать, когда в последний раз курил травку, но тут же одернул себя, успокаиваясь – за употребление легких наркотиков за тобой не высылают спецназ рано утром, они же не в Саудовской Аравии!  
– Доброе утро, сэр, Ми-5. Ваш дом идеально расположен для осуществления прикрытия для секретной миссии по противодействию терроризму.  
«Ну прекрасно», - выдохнул про себя Нил, рассматривая предъявленное удостоверение, «говорила ведь мама - сними жилье подороже, дорогой, найди уже эти лишние двести фунтов! Жил бы подальше от иммигрантов – ни по ночам бы не просыпался от молитв-завываний, ни в выходные в семь утра не подрывался бы из-за незваных гостей …»  
– Прекрасно, - вслух повторил Нил и отошёл в сторону, пропуская спецназовца внутрь. Даже после двух часов сна и в полумраке Нил смог в полной мере оценить идеальную фигуру вошедшего. Он что, вместо работы проводит все время в спортзале, а Плохих Парней ловит в перерывах между подходами? Иначе поддерживать столь атлетическое телосложение было бы просто невозможно.  
Солдат раскрыл чехол и начал проворно собирать ту самую знаменитую снайперскую винтовку, которую до этого утра Нил видел лишь в фильмах. Парень с силой протер глаза – нет, увы, он не спал, нет, дважды увы, спецназовец и впрямь собирал на его кухонном столе Accuracy International AS50.  
На том самом кухонном самом, где всего пару дней назад Нила раскладывал зашедший на кофе Идрис.  
Хозяин дома будто бы смутился, вспоминая излишне торопливый даже для тайных любовников секс, и убрал со стула оставленный Идрисом свитер. Будто бы спецназовец мог догадаться, что это забыл забежавший друг с привилегиями.  
– Не беспокойся, мне ничего не мешает, - спокойным голосом сообщил солдат, будто речь шла о пакете на соседнем сидении метро. И отодвинул идеально отглаженные бежевые шторы, чтобы разместить винтовку с едва заметными на солнечных бликах дулом в щели створок окна.  
– Если захочешь чай или кофе, то они в шкафчике справа от тебя, - вспомнил Нил про доброжелательность. Снайпер едва заметно кивнул, всячески показывая, что намерен перестрелять Плохих Парней (Дева Мария, пожалуйста, пусть только кровь не забрызгает окна! Хозяйка квартиры же чистку в счёт включит!), а не общаться с заспанным парнем.  
Нил внезапно почувствовал себя лишним в собственной кухне. Солдат устроился на стуле, прислонил вплотную шлем к оптическому прицелу и замер. Молча.  
– Ну, с твоего позволения, я пойду досплю, - зевнул Нил, нарушая утреннюю тишину.  
– Не открывай шторы и постарайся лечь на расстоянии метра от окон или дверных проемов.  
Класс. Лучшая альтернатива «Спокойной ночи, Нил», которую он слышал в своей жизни.  
Нил вернулся в свою комнату, оценивающе оглядел кровать и чуть сдвинул ее в сторону. Ну теперь точно метр или даже полтора. Нил схватил забытый у подушки телефон, щёлкнул клавишей блокировки и, невзирая на отсутствие новых уведомлений, залез проверить мессенджер.  
Из-за внезапного гостя он даже отвлёкся от причины своей бессонницы – длящимся несколько дней игноре Идриса.  
Хотя чего ещё следовало ожидать от женатого мужчины, «по ошибке» зашедшего на вечеринку аспирантов? Ладно, ошибку звали Асса, да и, честно говоря, ошибкой она вовсе не являлась, а училась в юридической аспирантуре в том же университете. На какую-то пятничную вечеринку Асса притащила своего старшего брата, а то бедняжка загрустил из-за ссоры с женой. Апогеем грусти стал минет Нилу в крохотной ванной комнате под аккомпанемент блева из соседнего туалета. Очень романтично.  
И после – утреннее добавление в друзья на Фейсбуке.  
Заметно повеселивший после вечеринки Идрис вернулся домой, к жене и детям, и заимел чудную привычку несколько раз в неделю задерживаться на работе. Задерживался он по стечению обстоятельств дома у Нила. Сначала они торопливо пили кофе. Идриса будто бы даже правда интересовали все проекты Нила в аспирантуре, теория струн и потенциальные перемещения во времени и пространстве. Идрис и сам когда-то изучал точные науки, да только вот пришлось бросить за полгода до защиты - будущий инженер почему-то к своим двадцати двум так и не освоил, как пользоваться презервативами, потому, собственно, инженером в итоге и не стал – пошёл работать менеджером среднего звена, чтобы прокормить жену, удачно забеременевшую близнецами.  
Об образовании пришлось забыть, как и о веселой студенческой жизни, зато спустя двадцать пять лет Идрис представлял собой образцового иммигранта второй волны – красавица-жена, четверо детей, налоги строго в срок и долгие прогулки по Хэмсптед-Хит на Банковские каникулы. Ну чем не пример удачной интеграции в английское общество?  
Идрис даже более чем позитивно принял либеральный дух Европы. На гей-параде, конечно, идеального главу семью нельзя было застать, скорее – втрахивающим в стену белого аспиранта Кембриджа. Который так ненавидел признаваться даже себе в том, как сильно он ждал этого «пригласишь на кофе?».  
Вчера, в субботу, Идрис все же «пригласил на кофе» свою семью. На барбекю, точнее. Нил провёл весь вечер, разглядывая выложенные любовником фотографии с пикника где-то под Лондоном, ощущая, как внутри что-то обрывалось от вида крепких объятий пары на фотографиях. О нет, Идрис не обещал ему развестись и не врал о холодной одинокой постели. Он вёл себя, как и подобает приличному мужчине и образцовому семьянину, за исключением тех случаев, когда усаживал молодого британца на стол и со вкусом ему отсасывал, будто бы зарабатывал на жизнь именно этим, а вовсе не контролем продаж водопроводной компании. У всех свои недостатки.  
Нил нахмурился, вспоминая его последний визит. Когда Идрис торопливо одевался, Нил всего лишь поинтересовался, когда можно ждать его в следующий раз. Любовник не ответил. И тогда Нилу пришлось повторить вопрос уже на Фейсбуке. Вечером, в баре, после пяти шотов виски.  
«Протрезвей и больше никогда не пиши мне».  
Нил бездумно смотрел на это сообщение. Как бы он ни хотел вновь увидеть Идриса (а ведь он даже попытался сам что-то приготовить из еды к его визиту!), рассказать об учебе единственному человеку, который всегда выслушивал его и живо интересовался результатами распределения грантов, он все же не мог опуститься до ответа на такое.  
Нил пролистал переписку выше.  
«Черт, весь день думаю о сексе с тобой. Какой ты горячий и узкий».  
«Мне нравится твой голос. Как ты царапаешься, упираешься и стонешь».  
«Быстрее бы взять тебя за волосы и прогнуть под себя. Ещё час на работе торчать, а у меня уже стояк. Блять».  
Почему-то на эти признания он мог ответить. И отвечал. Заигрываниями, приглашениями, отправкой фото без рубашки.  
Нил заблокировал телефон, отвернулся к стенке и постарался вновь уснуть. Это было немного проблематично, учитывая разбитое сердце и засевшего в засаде на кухне спецназовца с идеальной фигурой.  
Нил одернул свои мысли. Ты даже лица его не видел, успокойся. Ты не должен залипать на охраняющего покой старушки-Англии солдата только потому, что он тоже темнокожий. Позитивный расизм - это тоже расизм! Ты должен стыдиться, Нил!  
Нет, стыдно за свой типаж в мужчинах - темнокожие ребята с хорошей фигурой и умением выслушать - ему не было совершенно.  
Нил накрыл голову подушкой, тяжело вдохнул и прикрыл, наконец, глаза. Сон все же одержал победу над всеми тревогами, и Нил смог проспать до законных одиннадцати часов, когда будильник заиграл стандартным звуком оповещений.  
Нил первым же делом проверил уведомления: пара десятков лайков в Инстаграмме, оповещения группы Фейсбука, воскресная открытка от мамы в вотсапе. Потом сел на край постели, восстанавливая в уме хронологию вчерашних событий.  
Тишина в доме могла обманчиво на мысль, что утренний визит секретного гостя ему лишь приснился.  
Нил вошел на кухню в надежде поставить вариться кофе и лишь удивиться столь яркому и реалистичному сну.  
Но нет.  
Таинственный блюститель порядка Соединённого Королевства сидел у окна все в той же позе.  
– Доброе утро.  
Нил грохнул турку на плиту, радуясь про себя, что субботу он традиционно посвятил уборке, и теперь ему не приходится краснеть за недельные пятна гущи перед гостем.  
– Я Нил, кстати.  
Спецназовец приподнял брови, и тогда Нил осознал, как это было глупо, попытаться выведать имя у секретного агента. Который ещё и наверняка заранее ознакомился с материалами дела, включающими в себя и личности проживающих в доме-прикрытии, ну разумеется.  
– Будешь кофе?  
Нил попытался сгладить неловкость, изображая радушного хозяина.  
Солдат коротко сверился с часами над холодильником и только тогда утвердительно кивнул.  
Нил улыбнулся, и, насвистывая себе под нос особо привязчивую мелодию, принялся колдовать над кофе. Он добавил на ложку больше привычного, справедливо предположив, что человеку на такой работе следовало бы взбодриться как следует.  
– Ваш кофе, сэр, - Нил поставил готовый чашку перед мужчиной. Крепкий кофе невообразимо ярко пах кардамоном – любимая специя Нила, аромат которой витал уже по всей небольшой холостяцкой кухне. Солдат чуть приспустил маску, рукой в перчатке коснулся чашки и отпил немного с довольным выдохом. Нил залип, разглядывая показавшиеся темные атласные губы. Пухлые, ровно очерченные, в обрамлении идеально, на полсантиметра, оформленной жесткой чёрной бороды.  
Какой он под маской? Такой же красавец, под стать великолепным губам, обхватывающим сейчас кромку кружки с распродажи Икеи? Или же все его лицо пересекает шрам от Плохих Парней? Нил почему-то уверен, что даже будь оно так, след боевой операции ничуть бы не портил лицо солдата напротив него. Наоборот, только украшал, подчёркивая благородную историю защитника государства под прикрытием.  
«Нил, у тебя недотрах всего пару дней, а ты уже в голове сочиняешь истории про Бонда и его девушку».  
Нил фыркнул. Темнокожий Бонд и его бойфренд. А что, вполне реально в условиях двадцать первого века.  
Он быстро ополоснул турку, слил гущу прямо в раковину и поставил готовить вторую порцию кофе, не утруждая себя отчетом идеального времени приготовления. Вроде готово. Сойдёт.  
Снайпер пил кофе быстрыми, отлаженными движениями, но при этом чашка мягко и совершено беззвучно ставилась на стол, а сам солдат не отвлекался ни на секунду от оптического прицела.  
Нил сел с большой кружкой за стол, и, стараясь отогнать воспоминания о последней встрече с Идрисом, открыл ноутбук. Все же жизнь аспиранта состояла не только из вечеринок и секса с женатыми мудаками. Диссертация сама себя не напишет, и Нил погрузился в бесконечные формулы, проверяя последнюю написанную главу.  
– Ты же учёный?  
Голос у снайпера был спокойный и мелодичный.  
– Пытаюсь им стать, - фыркнул Нил и тут же особо громко щёлкнул по пробелу, - пишу диссертацию о преломлении времени.  
– От одного названия голова болит, - хмыкнул солдат, и Нил даже поверх крышки компьютера заметил, как сложились в улыбку заманчиво пухлые губы. Наверное, он часто смеётся – несмотря на профессию. Хотя с чего бы ему грустить, это отличное занятие. Благородное. Не трубы водопроводные продавать.  
– Тебе нравится твоя работа? - спросил Нил, отвлекаясь от парадоксов времени на таинственного горячего гостя.  
– Да. Мечта детства.  
– Пить кофе на чужой кухне?  
Они оба засмеялись, но солдат тут же поднял руку вверх.  
– На всякий случай не двигайся, - прошептал снайпер и тут же напрягся, игнорируя оставленный в чашке кофе. А ведь на дне самое вкусное, самая яркая пряность кардамона…  
Нил вздохнул, но молча последовал указаниям и уткнулся обратно в свои формулы. Если сейчас вбежали бы радикальные исламисты и уничтожили их, то Нил бы погиб за самым любимым делом: разбором принципов работы физики.  
Однако спустя пятнадцать минут напряжённой тишины, прерываемой лишь стуком клавиш, спецназовец выпрямился, с хрустом расправил широкие плечи, и спешно принялся собирать винтовку.  
– Уже все? - Нил удивленно поднял брови, встал и подошёл ближе.  
– Угу, взяли их посреди зухра, поэтому обошлось без стрельбы.  
Нилу не хотелось поднимать вопрос тактичности захвата мусульман, пусть даже и преступников, во время священной молитвы. Вместо дебатов о вечной борьбе свободы совести с законами светского государства он бы с куда большей радостью сейчас промял затёкшие сильные плечи мужчины напротив. Медленно, сначала через ткань, потом, стащив форму, большими пальцами прогладил бы забившиеся мышцы. От плеч ниже, к отливающей синим спине, по бархатной коже...  
– Спасибо за кофе, - прервал благодарностью спецназовец разыгравшуюся чужую фантазию и залпом допил оставшееся.  
– Я… могу ещё сделать.  
Нилу было нечего терять, и он пошёл ва-банк.  
– Вечером, например, сегодня. Глупо, наверное, просить тебя добавиться в Фейсбуке, секретные агенты же не сидят в соцсетях, так? Но ты хотя бы можешь оставить мне свой номер?  
Спецназовец щёлкнул замком футляра и выпрямился.  
– Я работаю сутки.  
Нил прошёл следом за солдатом до двери, и, открывая перед гостем замок, настойчиво предложил:  
– Тогда завтра?  
Снайпер вышел в типичный серый лондонский день, остановился на долю секунды и обернулся на Нила, поднимая брови под маской, словно говоря «посмотрим».

***  
Выспавшийся, с лёгким шлейфом духов и подровненной в барбершопе бородой, он спешил по улице не самого благоприятного района к уже знакомому дому.  
Нил. Аспирант, живет на грант, крайне талантливый учёный, воспитанный заботливой мамой-одиночкой. Хочет казаться повесой, на деле крайне серьёзен. И даже романтичен.  
Не нужно быть сотрудником Ми-6, чтобы распознать это по парню, у которого почти на всех страницах соцсетей мелькала красная нить судьбы, а рюкзак украшала китайская сувенирная монетка.  
Не нужно уметь разоблачать террористов и для того, чтобы понять ориентацию талантливого учёного. Группы и репосты его страницы Фейсбука достаточно красноречиво свидетельствовали о любви Нила к мужчинам.  
Его же самого родители воспитывали во всем уважении к щедро приютившей их бывшей метрополии. Они всей семьёй быстро сменили родную веру на протестантизм, желание казнить гомосексуалистов – на милое обсуждение за чашкой чая новой супруги мисс Браун из соседнего дома, он даже переспал с парой мальчишек в академии, так, чисто для опыта.  
Сейчас же он внимательно разглядывал небольшой, но особенно ароматный в дождливом воздухе букет зелёных роз. Дарить цветы мужчинам не возбранялось ни в одной из выданной Гуглом статей, а цвет казался самым подходящим к глазам очаровательного заспанного аспиранта, чьей кухней и пряным кофе он так любезно воспользовался во имя борьбы с международным терроризмом… И – чем черт не шутит – во имя организации своей личной жизни.  
Он изучил расписание учебы Нила и потому нажал на звонок ровно в семь вечера. Аспирант должен был быть уже час как дома.  
Нил открыл дверь и молча замер, разглядывая гостя. Он бы и из тысячи узнал эти губы, а лицо было как раз таким красивым, как он и представлял. Безо всяких шрамов.  
– Если предложение о втором кофе ещё в силе, то я знаю в соседнем квартале ливанский ресторан. Идеальный пряный кофе, совсем чуть хуже твоего, - сообщил он, протягивая букет.  
Нил ошалело кивнул, принял розы и с быстрым «дай мне пять минут!» начал копаться в шкафу.  
Хорошо, что он успел отгладить хотя бы одну рубашку.

Спустя месяц Нил разглядывал себя в зеркале уже в чужой рубашке. Она была велика ему на пару размеров, и оттого болталась, спускаясь на бёдра.  
-Тебе идёт, - отозвался он с кровати, любуясь неповторимым зрелищем: его мужчина в его же рубашке.  
Нил обернулся и довольно наклонился для поцелуя. Через месяц походов в кафе, кино и даже театры, когда он буквально каждый выходной проводил за разговорами и прогулками с Нилом, он наконец-то пригласил своего мужчину (как же приятно было получить этот официальный статус после пары месяцев дружбы с привилегиями) к себе домой для неторопливого и максимально нежного секса после бутылки красного сухого.  
-Я же обещал тебе второй кофе.  
Нил улыбнулся, застёгивая пару пуговиц рубашки, и почувствовал себя так, как будто заполучил последнего рыцаря во всем Соединённом Королевстве.

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения: https://twitter.com/Ok_lahoma/status/1330246219189395458?s=20


End file.
